in nomine patris
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Tu então te tornarás a Guerra, um dragão na tua face e a explosão em cada um de teus passos, Lúcifer se tornará um inimigo, amante Dela, sua Deusa e Demônio particular, e Deus, o Pai Eterno, o Pai, o Filho e o Espírito Santo em um, se tornará uma desculpa. x LUCIFER/MICHAEL, incesto. 15 brigadeiros, bloco: Raio, tema: fogo. x


**Sumário:** Tu então te tornarás a Guerra, um dragão na tua face e a explosão em cada um de teus passos, Lúcifer se tornará um inimigo, amante Dela, sua Deusa e Demônio particular, e Deus, o Pai Eterno, o Pai, o Filho e o Espírito Santo em um, se tornará uma desculpa.

 **Angel Sanctuary não me pertence.**

Não foi betado, então perdoe os erros~

* * *

 **In nomine Patris**

* * *

 _Take me to church_  
 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
 _I'll tell you my sins_  
 _So you can sharpen your knife_  
 _Offer me that deathless death_  
 _Good God, let me give you my life_

Hozier, "Take me to church"

* * *

Tu és o anjo mais próximo de Deus, mas tu não sabes. Não ainda.

Falam isso de Lucifel, dos cabelos negros e da expressão sempre entediada. Falam isso de Lucifel, o anjo mais adorado, aquele que se curvam perante ele quando ele passa. Falam isso de Lucifel e pedem-lhe que diga a Deus, o Criador, suas preces. Preces de anjos, mil vezes mais sagradas que qualquer outra criatura dos três Reinos, você costuma pensar, porque ainda não sabe que Deus criou seus filhos mais próximos apenas para observar mais de perto enquanto caem ( _no fim os demônios são os mais livres_ ).

Lucifel, teu irmão, que tu quase não vês. Ser o preferido tem sempre seus deveres e tu te perguntas se, se tu foste O Mais Próximo, se tu terias de fazer a mesma coisa. A resposta é simples: não, porque tu és O Escolhido, o Preferido, O Mais Próximo do Criador porque tua presença é imaculada, o fogo dos teus cabelos queimando qualquer pecado e qualquer tentação que podem atravessar teu caminho alado. E Deus te ama o suficiente para não te dizer, para não dizer a ninguém, apenas apontar a família, apontar dois anjos completamente diferentes e chamar de irmãos, Lucifel e ti, e todos os anjos, famintos, olham o mais alto, o ponto mais negro entre vós, e decidem por eles mesmos que Luficel é a Luz, quando tu és aquele que queima mais forte.

Deus te amou desde o momento que te vistes, mas Deus está morto e tu foste sua última e única criação bem-sucedida. Ele te deixaste com teus cabelos à prova de pecado e teus olhos como o céu que os humanos tanto gostam de chamar com o 'c' maiúsculo, tua morada aos olhos dos pequeninos.

Tu irás perguntar, num futuro em que tu és vício e violência, mas ainda pureza, como ninguém notou que Pai sempre soube que Lucifel iria traí-lo por uma mulher. A mulher. A Cobra e Lilith e Eva em uma só. Tu só irás conhecer uma de tuas reencarnações e tu irás respeitá-lo porque ele é um homem. Tu és misógino, mas todos os anjos são. Cada pecado e cada erro possui o rosto único, feminino, dissimulador. Ninguém que tem uma fenda entre as pernas foi feito para voar, apenas para cair e levar qualquer um disposto a desejar aquele abismo consigo. Até mesmo os humanos perceberam isso.

Mas isto é correr muito além da tua história, e tu perderás muito antes de encontrar as respostas que nunca quis. Por enquanto, no teu presente, Lucifel ainda não deixou cair o 'l' em seu nome, porque ainda não achou razão para tal. Ele tenta, no entanto, claro que tenta, e tenta contigo, filho preferido que ele sempre notou. Não tem como alguém tão negro até mesmo sob seus próprios olhos ver que uma cultura, uma sociedade inteira está errada. E ele poderia dizer a verdade sobre ti, mas isso significaria perder-te para a luz. E Lucifel demorou tanto para colocar-te nas sombras de sua própria existência, tu não podes culpa-lo.

( _tu nunca o culparias, porque tu és, mais que tudo, irmão daquele que terá muitos nomes, mas que para ti sempre teve apenas um. Tu o amas como nunca amaria nem teu próprio Criador e talvez teu Pai sentisse inveja de teu irmão por isso_ )

Às vezes ele vem até teu quarto quando todos estão dormindo e te toca. Não como tocaria uma mulher ( _como viria a tentar em vão e em vão e em vão tocá-La, mas ela nunca o permitiu de fazê-lo_ ), mas para entrelaçar teus dedos nos dele. E tu nunca entendeste por quê ele apenas fazia isto quando estavam isolados do mundo, mas tu sempre esqueces da dor porque ela é sempre tão breve.

O cheiro de queimado se alastra por teu quarto, o único resquício que teu irmão esteve ali. Pele queimada, mas não a tua. A dele. A do mais Próximo de Deus, em teus olhos. Teu irmão tua queda, teu único admirador quando ele pensa que tu não estas vendo. A dor que atravessa tua pele, tua carne e entra em teus vasos sanguíneos causa espasmos em teu corpo e quando tu vês, tu estás no chão pedindo perdão a teu próprio irmão por não ser digno de um toque. Não demora nem quinze segundos, o contato, o toque, a aproximação de peles entre irmãos, os dedos dele nos teus, e tua vida se acaba e tu derramas tuas lágrimas, as esperanças que dessa vez seria diferente todas caídas como um dia teu irmão irá fazê-lo.

"Está tudo bem." Ele sempre te diz, os olhos sempre pálidos de expressão, a voz sempre mascarando uma raiva que tu ouves quando ele bate a porta do teu quarto e te deixa sozinho com teu próprio calor.

Deus sempre tem um plano, é o que os anjos dizem també que te faz ficar acordado por noites e noites. Deus sempre tem um plano, e se teu irmão és o Escolhido, o que tu és? Tu foste feito para cair, tu sempre decides, mas tu não sabes, porque este segredo só pertence à Lucifel e ao Pai.

E um dia tu saberás, quando Lucifel cair junto com todos os teus empregados, sangue manchando cada pedaço da tua casa imaculada, até mesmo no lençol do teu quarto, como se outros pecados houvessem ocorrido no lugar. Tu um dia saberás e tu odiarás a traição, por uma _mulher_ , e entenderás que tu sempre fostes o Protegido e Lucife( _r_ ) sempre a cobra tentadora. Tu foste feito para ser louvado, mas teu irmão te tornaste em uma piada.

Mas por enquanto Deus está morto, Lucifel ainda finge, a Mulher ainda não entrara em cena e tu, tu, pobre criança, pobre Michael, rezas todas as noites para teu Pai e Criador para que ele te perdoe.

Tu então te tornarás a Guerra, um dragão na tua face e a explosão em cada um de teus passos, Lúcifer se tornará um inimigo, amante Dela, sua Deusa e Demônio particular, e Deus, o Pai Eterno, o Pai, o Filho e o Espírito Santo em um, se tornará uma desculpa.

Para ti, Deus será nada. Tu pararás de pensar nele depois de tua elevação. Tu pararás de pedir perdão para amaldiçoa-lo. No fim, tudo o que tu querias não era ser bom, mas apenas ser capaz de tocá-lo. Lo. Lúcifer, pois o 'r' ao fim sempre esteve lá, mesmo sem ninguém notar, assim como o desejo de declínio de si próprio. Teu também. Tu querias o toque de teu irmão, não a alma imaculada, protegida de pecados, o único desejo do Pai. Tu querias sentir o calor que tu entregarás um dia a teus inimigos, mas de outra maneira, _daquela_ maneira, pela única pessoa que olhou para ti desde pequeno e viu em teu corpo sempre pequeno, em teus cabelos vermelhos e em teus olhos azuis, a salvação.

* * *

 **N/A.:** Ficou meio meh, mas eu coloquei mais umas coisinhas e gostei, no fim. Espero que vocês gostem também!

 **Reviews seriam maravilhosas.**

 **15brigadeiros — Bloco: Raio — Tema:** **Fogo**

 **Escrito também para o Desafio do Twitter, versão angst.  
Prompt: **Your OTP can't touch without causing each other great pain (Seu OTP não podem se tocar sem causar grande dor um no outro).


End file.
